


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/pseuds/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade
Summary: Originally written for the Corner's card exchange - pretty much exactly what it says on the tin 📷😘🎅
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written for the JC Corner 2020 Card Exchange. Have decided to post here for all to enjoy. ❤

“Sweetdreams, Little Dove.” Mommy kissed her forehead and tucked the blankets around her, convinced she was asleep. Then she turned off the bedside lamp and walked quietly out of the room.

As soon as the bedroom door clicked shut, Shannon Janeway’s eyes snapped open. She sat up and held her breath until she was sure her mother must have gone to bed. Then she threw off the covers and grabbed her toy holo-imager. 

This was the year, she thought as she tip-toed out into the hall. This was the year she was going to catch Santa.

Shannon crept towards the stairs, scampering past Mommy and Daddy’s room. It was quiet, of course. Mommy always went to bed earlier when Daddy was out on his missions. Still, best not to take chances.

As she neared the stairs, Shannon heard a thump-thump-thump overhead and gasped. “He’s _here_!” She heard the thump a few more times; it was surely the reindeer stomping hooves on the roof. She stifled an excited squeal. She did not want Santa to learn she was awake and leave.

Shannon ran right past the open door of the attic stairs and crept down to the first floor landing.

The Christmas tree was all lit up in bright lights that glinted off of gold and silver tinsel. A tiny starship sailed around the star on the top, chasing a model of Santa’s sleigh.

Shannon had asked him this year if he still drove a sleigh or if it was actually a ship now. How else did he make it to every house on Earth in a single night? Or to all the kids away from Earth. Was there another Santa for Trebus too, or did he have to make it all the way there as well?

As she approached the tree, their golden retriever, Mary, lifted her head from her fluffy green dog bed and whined. 

Shannon put a finger to her lips. “Shhh” she insisted, rushing over and patting Mary on the head. “Quiet; Santa will hear you.” She pushed the holo-imager under the tree and then got down on hands and knees to crawl under the lowest branches. Mary barked softly and followed her.

“No! No, quiet!” Shannon sighed. “If Santa catches us, we don’t get presents,” she said, and urged Mary to go back to bed. 

But her dog was stubborn and eager to join the fun. She moved further under the tree, tail wagging wildly, making the branches rustle and the ornaments jingle. 

“Maryyy, down! Down!” At six-years-old, Shannon was about as big as Mary was, and lighter too, so lying on her back did next to nothing. Finally though, the dog flopped down onto the floor and rolled onto her belly, eager to be pet.

Shannon sighed in relief. She rubbed Mary’s belly and whispered: “Okay. Now we gotta be quiet.” She heard the thumping of the reindeer overhead again, they even seemed louder than before. She shushed Mary, then found a good spot where she could peek through the branches. As the thumping got louder, Shannon pulled the few presents that were already under the tree over to hide her feet. Mary thankfully stayed lying quietly beside her, soon dozing.

Shannon was watching the fire, so she jumped when a shadow passed in front of the tree on the other side. Her head shot to the right. She’d thought Santa would come from the fireplace! 

The figure dropped a large pile of boxes beside the tree, sighed, and spoke: “Well... I guess I get all the cookies to myself this year.” 

Shannon’s shoulders sagged in disappointment. It was only Mommy putting presents under the tree. Shannon wanted to crawl out and tell her to go back to bed. Why had she waited until _now_ to put out the presents from she and Daddy! This was Santa’s night! He only came if everyone was asleep!

Shannon watched her mother organize the large pile of presents. Then she stood and stretched, rubbing her shoulders. She moved to the couch and took one of the cookies that Grandma and Shannon had made _specifically_ for Santa. Shannon pouted. What if Santa gave her coal this year because Mommy had eaten them!

Shannon turned back to the chimney. She was sure she had heard reindeer on the roof. Santa must be here! She crossed her fingers and hoped he’d still show up.

Her hopes paid off. A few minutes later, she saw a shimmering before the fireplace. A broad shouldered man in red with shiny black shoes appeared. He had a big grey duffle bag slung over his shoulder, no doubt stuffed with presents. In the low light, Shannon couldn’t see his face, just his broad shoulders and big, grey beard. He had a combadge. But he was wearing a Santa hat! 

Shannon’s heart thundered with excitement as she raised the holo-imager. It was Santa! She peeked over at Mommy, who was sitting on the couch looking out the window. She hadn’t seen Santa yet!

“I wish you were here,” Mommy said, still looking outside.

“Eating the cookies without me, I see,” Santa’s chuckle sounded as warm and rich as Daddy’s and it made Mommy whirl around.

“Oh my God!” Mommy was so startled, she dropped the half-eaten cookie on the couch and shot to her feet.

“Shhhh!” Santa set his bag of presents on the floor and held a finger to his lips. He smiled. “You don’t want to wake her up.”

“You’re home!” 

Shannon was then witness to the oddest sight. Mommy _launched_ herself at Santa, who wrapped his arms around her waist as she tilted her face towards his. Her whole body pressed into Santa’s.

Shannon’s mouth dropped open as she snapped a holo-image. 

Mommy was _kissing_ Santa Claus.

“That beard is not regulation.” Mommy said, a little breathless.

Santa grinned. “No, but I thought I’d look the part… showing up by surprise on Christmas Eve and all.” 

Mommy pulled Santa’s face down to hers again. Still peaking through the tree branches, Shannon gaped like a fish.

Santa whispered something which made Mommy _giggle_. Then he grunted, lifting Mommy off her feet and moving them both towards the stairs. 

“Are you taking me to bed, Mr. Claus?” 

“Oh yes - you know you’re not supposed to be awake when Santa gets home… that’s _very_ naughty.” 

Shannon wondered why Mommy thought that was so funny. She crawled out from under the tree as Santa carried Mommy upstairs to put her to bed. Then she looked at Mary, who was watching curiously. 

Shannon looked down at the holo-imager. “I’m gonna tell Daddy about this.” 


End file.
